Circuit failures may affect the quality of services, such as telecommunications services, provided to customers and other end users. After a circuit failure is detected, a trouble ticket may be opened and a trouble technician may be assigned to resolve the circuit failure. In some instances, even after the circuit failure is reportedly resolved, the circuit may fail again. Such repeat circuit failures may indicate problems with respect to a copper plant or other facility. In particular, about sixty percent of repeat circuit failures may be a result of problems or failure at the copper plant. These repeat failures commonly occur within about seven days of the first failure.
Promptly detecting repeat circuit failures may enable a service provider to resolve the problems or failure at the copper plant/facility before the customer experiences or notices any service-related problems. After the detection of the first failure of a circuit, an information ticket may be opened, and an information technician may be assigned to manually monitor the circuit. For example, the technician may access a performance monitoring (“PM”) platform which provides a performance quality value (“PQV”) indicating the performance of the circuit. The PM platform may include an integrated network controller (“INC”). The technician may access the PM platform at regular intervals, such as every hour, for a given time frame, such as two weeks. By monitoring the PQV of the circuit over the given time frame, the technician may proactively determine whether repeat circuit failures are occurring, and thus, whether the copper plant/facility is experiencing problems or a failure. However, assigning information technicians to monitor information tickets may be labor-intensive, time-consuming, and inefficient.